


Odds Are

by Teneniel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teneniel/pseuds/Teneniel
Summary: Courtship is a real mindfuck sometimes.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Odds Are

Prompto was  _ pretty  _ sure he was dating Ignis. Like, a solid eighty five percent. Last time, when he’d got a kiss on the cheek after their solo hangout, he was at ninety nine. The trouble was, every encounter since then had been in public, and Ignis was like, all work no play in public. So man, that last fifteen percent was insidious in his anxious brain. He’d dumped it to about 60 percent yesterday, but then he got a sweet apologetic text about Ignis’ busy schedule, coupled with a dinner invitation, so...yeah. Eighty five.

He bit his lip as he scanned his closet for something appropriate to wear. Not that he had a lot to choose from, but finding an outfit that said “I’m into you,” and “Sorry paparazzi, we’re just bros getting dumplings,” at the same time was, well, a challenge.

In the end, he was just pushing in his tank for a casual-but-put-together half tuck when Ignis knocked.

This was probably definitely a date.

-

Or not? Prompto flopped face down into his pillow (alone) late that night and groaned. No cheek kiss this time. But an arm squeeze. Did that count as romance? What was his life?

Still, 73 percent sure they were dating.

-

Three weeks and six days later, he was dead set on making a move. At this point, who cared if he’d been reading everything all wrong and it made things awkward? Not knowing where he stood with someone was the worst. The worst after heights, enclosed spaces, bugs, reptiles, and loud kids. The sixth worst. He was gonna make a move. He wanted to be zero percent sure or one hundred percent. Wait. No. One hundred percent sure of dating or not dating. That was it. Life in between was not for Prompto Argentum! No, sir. They were gonna get ramen and then when Ignis drove him home, walked him to his front door, and softly said, “Goodnight, Prompto,” in that way that made him go all gooey, Prompto would lean in and do a smooch, dammit.

-

Hm, okay. Prompto was chicken shit. But Ignis  _ did _ tuck a strand of hair behind his ear.

Ninety one percent.

-

2:38pm

> [Noct]: Council is breaking for summer. Up for game-a-thon?
> 
> [Noct]: Unless ignis already stole you
> 
> [Prompto]: Hell yeah!
> 
> [Prompto]: To gaming i mean. Why would he steal me?
> 
> [Noct]: his family goes to their summer estate for the break but he’s staying behind 
> 
> [Prompto]: What??? Why?? If I had a summer estate i’d live there forever???
> 
> [Noct]: He says he feels like he needs to stay here now like the Amicitias since I’m not going anywhere. Which means he’s gonna make me work even though there are no reports but whatever. Tomorrow? Bring a bag so you can crash.

Prompto still didn’t know why that meant Ignis would “steal” him, since he was only 76 percent sure they were even A Thing, but he was a hundred percent going to kick Noct’s ass for 48 hours straight in Smash.

-

Maybe he shouldn’t have eaten so many cheese crisps or stayed at Noct’s for three days, because Prompto’s following shift at the convenience store was  _ brutal.  _ He made a mental note to find a job where the air conditioning didn’t routinely break. Then he made an actual sticky note that said “U have IBS idiot” and put it on his debit card so he’d never buy cheese crisps ever again.

-

Two days and a sick call later, there was a knock on the door. By the time he shuffled out to open it, all he saw was Ignis’ practical but shiny car pulling out of his driveway. He looked on quizzically, was  _ pretty sure _ he saw Ignis wave and blow him a kiss, and then stood there stupidly for too long after he drove away. Finally, he looked down and saw a little paper bag. 

Shuffling back in whilst also digging into the bag, he stopped dead in the entryway when he found three things:

  1. A jar of what appeared to be homemade dashi? It was still warm.
  2. A little bag of tea that smelled of ginger.
  3. A note that said “Hoping you feel better soon. Yours, Ignis.”



“Huh.”

Okay so, he was 94% sure that was something a boyfriend would do. Right?

-

Rain and heat were both super annoying. But the rain plus the heat of midsummer were just. Come on. Ridiculous. Prompto was bored and cranky. He toyed with asking Ignis on a date/not date, but couldn’t think of anything fun to do when the second he stepped outside his ass cheeks stuck together and his hair melted.

He texted Ignis anyway (since Noct wasn’t answering) to whine about the weather because maybe Ignis would ask him on a date and the pressure would be off.  
  


7:43pm

> [Ignis]: I’ve been meaning to ask you over so that I can cook dinner for us, actually. Tomorrow?

Ha! Good ol’ Ignis. 

> [Prompto]: Yeah that sounds great! What should I bring?
> 
> [Ignis]: Just yourself. Do you have to work the next day?

Well now, what a fun question. Color Prompto’s curiosity officially piqued.

> [Prompto]: No, not til Saturday, why?
> 
> [Ignis]: A matter of having wine with dinner or not.

Womp womp. Oh well. Iggy’s cooking was always good, and Prompto had never seen the inside of his family’s estate.

> [Prompto]: Wine and dine me! ;)

Haha, wasn’t it fun when you made an impulsive decision and then had to wait for the fallout? Those three animated dots hovered in his vision for like. A year or something. Maybe a minute, who knew.

> [Ignis]: Well, then, I shall. :)

Prompto let out a squeal. Okay. He was a solid ninety seven percent sure this was going to be a date. 

-

But was it? What kind of date? Should he shave his pits? Yeah he was gonna shave his pits. Pits and bits. Worst case, no action, maybe a little regrow rash, in the summer heat. Yuck. But at least he’d leave knowing where he stood because if he didn’t get so much as a kiss, he was calling it. He grabbed the shaving cream and hopped in the shower.

-

Ignis’ family’s estate wasn’t as big as he’d pictured. It was kind of an old building, actually, but the gardens were pretty. Ignis seemed in his element at home. Really relaxed and happy, even if he did complain about the finicky front burner of the stove. It didn’t make the dinner any less perfect, which Prompto made sure to tell him. The wine was also really good. It came from the cellar because of course they had a wine cellar.

-

The wine was  _ really _ good, and Ignis flushed when he drank. It was cute.

-

Yep, so, they were one hundred percent dating, and Prompto was one hundred percent making out with Ignis Scientia, who had an estate and titles, and also a bad habit of letting his hands wander to Prompto’s ass.

It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad of a habit, actually. And to be fair, Prompto  _ was  _ straddling him, so.

-

Prompto was so totally screwed. 

It was severely unfair how good Ignis looked with his chest heaving, hair mussed, face dazed in post-orgasmal bliss. Like, damn dude. Give a bro a break. Prompto’s heart could only take so much.

-

_ Will you stay?  _ He’d asked. Which, like, it wasn’t necessarily what he asked so much as how he’d asked it. Ignis: naked, mussed, gleaming with sweat, eyes downcast, voice unsure and almost pleading, as if afraid that Prompto was going to hit it and quit it. 

_ Will you stay? _

Maybe Ignis hadn’t been a hundred percent sure either. It finally occurred to Prompto that maybe he should pull some weight, here. 

So, he smiled and said “Yeah,” and then made Ignis even more sweaty and mussed.

-

Wow so Ignis was a cuddler. Prompto was glad Ignis had his own portable air conditioning unit in his room because woof. He couldn’t even roll over he was held so tight.

-

Twice, twice in one night Prompto woke up to gentle kisses on his shoulders that led to insistent kisses on his neck that led to steamy kisses pretty much everywhere.

And he was talking  _ everywhere _ .

-

_ I’m in love with you,  _ he’d said after the second time. Dawn was fast approaching and Prompto was thoroughly worn out, boneless, happy. Ignis looked at him like he was the moon or the stars or however that sappy romantic saying went. But he was sure. He heard Ignis say it. Saw it in his eyes. And Prompto was sure he loved him too.

One hundred percent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my beta @SongOfMarbule for grabbing this and turning it around immediately!


End file.
